


RebelSpells One-Shots

by QueenHippolyta3



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Hocus Pocus & the All-New Sequel - A.W. Jantha, Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHippolyta3/pseuds/QueenHippolyta3
Summary: One-Shots of a crossover ship between Zelda Spellman from Chilling Adventures of Sabrina and Elizabeth Sanderson from the Hocus Pocus sequel book. This was an idea to a roleplay group on Twitter.
Relationships: Elizabeth Sanderson/Zelda Spellman
Kudos: 6





	RebelSpells One-Shots

It was a chilling day in Salem, Massachusetts as the air wiped and whirled around. Luckily for the blonde witch, she was safely in her home which was small enough for simply a few people to live among. The warm scent of apples filled the room as Elizabeth pulled out her pie from the oven. With the delicious dessert changed to see whether it was finished or not, the sound of a knock was heard. Not excepting any company, Elizabeth went to check regardless.

Opening the door to be greeted by familiar strawberry blonde curls before grinning. "Zelda! What a surprise!"

The older witch returned with a slight eye roll but still grinned in the process.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry if this was unexpected."

"Oh, not at all! Come inside!"

Despite the offer, Zelda refused it with a soft deny.

"No, it's fine. I must be going. I just wanted to see if you were busy during Midwinter Solstice. You see, my sister took it upon herself to wanting to invite you. Of course, your daughter may attend if she would like."

Elizabeth's heart practically melts at the offer. She's never really took the opportunity to dive into her witchy heritage, but with Zelda, she felt like she could do anything.

"Of course we would love to come. I'll ask her tonight. What time should we be ready?"

"Next week at 6:30 pm. Is that doable?" Zelda responses as she recalled what time Hilda mentioned.

For a moment, the blonde had to time on what was to be done during the next week before giving an answer to the High Priestess.

"We should be free then. Anything else?"

"No, dear. I should get going, though. See you next week, Elizabeth." The older witch replies as she began to step away from the door way of the cottage.

"See you next week, Zelda."

The two women going their separate ways, there was such a similar thought in mind.

'This is going to be a long week.'

**Author's Note:**

> So to clarify, the faceclaim for Elizabeth is Alex Kingston.


End file.
